Bajo una Maldicion
by NadiaGabrielaSB
Summary: La hija de un famoso pirata y el hijo de una famosa diosa,están bajo una maldición,junto a sus nuevos amigos se enfrentaran a la realidad de como salir de esta que los tiene apresados hace años. -Ay no Cupido, no de nuevo!-dijo el chico -Cupido no por favor no!-dijo la chica -somos sus amigos!-dijeron ambos -ay no sean maricones!, ni duele-se quejaron los Cupidos
1. Chapter 1

**Chicas y Chicos: 15  
No tienen súper poderes  
Los chicos no son hermanos**

* * *

En una reunión de piratas…

-Oigan, quien me ayuda a capturar al hijo de Calipso y a la hija de Barba negra? De seguro nos darán millones!-pregunto un pirata joven de cómo unos 15 años de cabello color castaño y ojos color miel

-Mitch, eso es solo una leyenda!-se quejo una pirata joven de cómo unos 15 años de cabello largo y marrón y unos ojos marrones

-No es solo una leyenda Robin!-

-Claro que si!-

-Claro que no!-

-SILENCIO!-gritaron 2 capitanes a coro, la chica de ojos verdes color Jade y cabello azabache con unos toques medio azulados, tenía el cabello pasándole los hombros apenas (es que si están en el medio del mar no creo que se preocupe por cortarse el cabello y ya le había crecido) alta, piel media, llevaba un típico traje pirata (según mi imaginación, traje de pirata para mujer) unas botas negras, un sombrero pirata, unas calzas con algunas machas y agujeros, una chaqueta y una camisa suelta y larga, parecía más un vestido por debajo de la cadera, tapándole el trasero, portaba un cinturón con 2 espadas, una a su lado izquierdo, normal de color plata y una a su lado derecho toda negra con unos dibujos muy peculiares en tono jade, El chico, pálido, alto, de cabello oscuro como la noche y ojos verde esmeralda, un mechón de su cabello tapaba su ojo derecho, llevaba un típico atuendo de pirata un pantalón con algunos agujeros y manchas, una camisa, un saco largo y unas botas, además de su sombrero pirata, portaba también dos espadas, una a su lado izquierdo, normal, de color plata y otra a su lado derecho completamente negra con unos dibujos en verde esmeralda

-Perdón capitán-respondió el chico

-Perdón capitana-respondió la chica

-Butch, Kaoru, que sucede?-

-Hola Jack, nada solo esos dos peleando de nuevo-

-Son de la misma tripulación?-

-No la chica es de la tripulación de Kaoru y el chico es de mi tripulación-

-ah, y como están, Nerviosos hoy hay luna llena-

Los ojiverdes solo suspiraron

-se los nota abrumados, no se preocupen, si su tripulación es tan buena como me han contado ustedes, no les harán problema-

-Gracias Jack- respondieron los dos a coro

-e es usted Jack Sparrow?-

-El mismo-

-Wow-

-Capitana, Capitán ¿que se referían con lo de si están nerviosos?, y ¿que tiene que ver la luna llena?- pregunto una chica pelirroja, de 15 años, piel media, llevaba un atuendo como el de su capitana solo que ella tenía solo una espada color plata, no usaba sombrero, tenía unos ojos color rosa chicle muy peculiares pero hermosos

-am a nada Momoko-

-perdonen, pero capitán, capitana, parece que ocultan algo y nos da curiosidad- dijo un chico de ojos color rojo carmesí, pelirrojo, llevaba un atuendo como el de su capitán, pero solo con una espada color plata

-1 Llámennos Butch y Kaoru  
2 Les diremos luego  
3 No hay de que preocuparse-

-de acuerdo-

-Queridos compañeros piratas, les pido a las tripulaciones que todas se sienten aquí los capitanes tenemos algo que contaros-

Las tripulaciones obedecieron y solo quedaron parados Jack Sparrow (tiene 23), Kaoru, Butch, Agilen (una capitana de unos 16 años alta de piel y cabello moreno y ojos marrones, llevaba un atuendo de pirata como los anteriores, solo llevaba una espada color plata), Rustre (un capitán de 16 años recién cumplidos, alto piel media, cabello marrón y ojos verdes), Rominy (chica de 15 años, capitana, baja, cabello rubio largo ojos marrones), Neikon (chico de 15 años, capitán, bajo, cabello rubio ojos oscuros), Berseck(14 casi 15) Brownie (15 casi 16), Leshauna, Mitsie, Grimnty, Hether, Franny, Jeffry, Quintly (capitanes y capitanas entre 23 y 25 años)

-Oímos que todos ustedes están interesados en saber mas sobre la famosa hija de Barba Negra y el famoso hijo de Calipso, les vamos a confiar su historia ya que confiamos en ustedes lo suficiente para que lo sepan- dijo Agilen

La tripulaciones asintieron

-Pues la historia es la siguiente, el nombre de ellos es desconocido, tienen una apariencia de 15 años, se comportan de acuerdo a esa edad, su voz es como la de cualquiera de nosotros, Calipso y la esposa de Barba negra, estando embarazadas fueron embrujadas, Barba negra y Calipso eran amigos y ambos desafiaron a la bruja que les dio la maldición…-comenzó a relatar Agilen

-ellos dos circulan entre nosotros, pueden ser nuestros mejores amigos, nuestros peores enemigos, nuestra familia, o muchas otras cosas, son parte de nuestra tripulación, puede que sea el que lava la cubierta o un capitán, o un simple integrante más de nuestra importante tripulación, ellos están aquí presentes…-Continuo Rustre

-no deben tenerles miedo, son buenas personas, cuidado, si los hacen enojar el hecho de que sean temporalmente inmortales, hace que puedan controlar el clima, pero son buenas personas…-dijo Neikon

-todos los capitanes sabemos quiénes son, son nuestros amigos, pero estamos a su servicio, ellos se revelaran hoy, a la luz de la luna se ven como completos esqueletos…-Rominy

-no se asusten, les verán su cabello, sus ojos y sus ropas tal como ahora, pero partes que no estén cubiertas las verán como esqueletos, ellos les contaran la maldición, pues se la saben de memoria…-dijo Brownie

-Miren, la luna llena ya está saliendo, y su luz está llegando a la nave, cuando los alumbren los verán-finalizo Berseck

-por favor no griten-dijo Jeffry

-No les teman, son buenos-afirmo Franny

-Son nuestros amigos, ustedes los conocen, son amigos de algunos, más bien de la mayoría de ustedes-dijo Grimnty

-¿Lo lo que dicen es ver ver verdad?-

-completamente-afirmo Leshauna

-la luz, ya llega,-dijo Hether

-amm ¿Qué están planeando?-pregunto Butch

-ya verán-

-esa respuesta no me gusta-dijo Kaoru

de repente la luz de la luna llena alumbro unos centímetros delante de todos los capitanes, Jack empujo a Butch y a Kaoru de forma que estos aquedaron justo bajo la luz que esta reflejaba, a ambos se les vieron sus rostros, sus brazos, sus manos y su cuello como esqueleto, era increíble (se habían quitado sus chaquetas hace un rato)

la tripulación solo se quedo callada era increíble nadie decía palabra los capitanes solo se hincaron colocando una rodilla en el suelo y todos a la vez recitaron:

-Butch Him, hijo legitimo de Calipso, Kaoru Matsubara hija legitima de Barba negra, estamos a su servicio-

-Si, si, okey lo que digan-dijeron estos algo molestos

-Pe pero ¿ustedes no tienen 15 años?-pregunto una chica de ojos azules, rubia, de 15 años, con el mismo traje que Momoko, piel media

-15 en físico, 15 en apariencia, 15 en voz, 15 en edad, 15 cuando comienza la maldición, pero no en edad-contesto Kaoru

-¿y entonces cuantos años tienen?-pregunto un chico alto de 15 años, rubio, de ojos azules, con pecas, con el mismo traje que Brick, piel media

-pues emm… ¿Cuántos eran?-dijo el chico

-Yo que se perdí la cuenta-contesto la chica

ambos se pusieron a hacer unas cuentas

-Tenemos 836.715 años-contesto finalmente el azabache

-Wow, y ¿Cómo era la maldición?-dijo Momoko

-amm pues verán-dijeron estos aun siendo alumbrados por la luz de la luna-la maldición decía: Tu primer hijo y tu primer hija, a los que están esperando llevaran su vida de forma normal hasta sus 15 años luego no envejecerán mas, cuando cumplan el millón de años, desaparecerán de la faz de la tierra como polvo, una simple brisa los desacera como cenizas- dijeron ambos mientras daban un pequeño soplido a su mano derecha cada uno y sus huesos de esta iban desapareciendo como polvo

-Wow, y ¿Cómo se rompe la maldición?-dijo Boomer

-pues realmente hay 2 formas nosotros preferimos tratar por la opción b pero nuestros padres están enviciados en que rompamos la maldición con lo opción a-contesto el chico mientras el y Kaoru se movían para otra parte, la luz ya les estaba molestando

-¿Cuáles son las opciones?-pregunto Brick

-pues la opción b es conseguir el dinero suficiente como para citar a una bruja lo suficientemente poderosa como para romper el hechizo y por lo que sabemos las brujas cobran muy caro por romper un simple hechizo en una persona y como somos 2 son dos hechizos-dijo la chica

-¿Cuánto les falta?-pregunto Miyako

Ambos azabache suspiraron abrumados- más de la mitad-contestaron

-agh es que es tan difícil llegas a un lugar simplemente a buscar alimento necesario para seguir viaje y los adultos te juzgan por ser pirata, y un montón de gente nos persigue o para matarnos-dijo Butch

-o porque nos aman-dijo Kaoru

-¿Cuál es la opción a?-pregunto robin

-pues la opción a es…-comenzo a decir Kaoru cuando fue interrumpida

-Kaoru Butch, ¿por que no nos dijeron que había revelación y tenían nuevos amigos?-dijo la voz de un hombre desconocido

-nosotros queremos conocerlos-dijo la voz de una mujer desconocida

De inmediato todo el resto de los capitanes se hincaron

-Ah, hola Papá-dijo Kaoru medio desinteresada mirando el cielo

-Ah hola Mamá-dijo Butch algo molesto mirando el cielo

-Ay no se molesten en presentarnos ni en presentarnos a sus amigos, no importa-dijo una mujer con un tono ovio de sarcasmo

-agh, ¿pueden bajar?, hablar asi es molesto, saben-dijeron los adolescentes a la vez

En seguida aparecieron ante ellos un hombre y una mujer, eran completamente blancos, y flotaban, posiblemente fantasmas

-Mamá, ellos son mi tripulación, las otras tripulaciones-

-Chicos, ella es Calipso, mi madre-

-Papá ellas, son mi tripulación, el resto de las tripulaciones-

-Chicas, el es Barba negra, mi padre-

-wow- O.O

-bien, por lo que escuchamos les falta mas de la mitad del dinero, asique trajimos a unos amigos muy cercanos de ustedes jejeje-rieron los dos fantasmas

-dime que no es lo que estoy pensando-dijo Butch

-oh si lo es-contesto Barba negra

-ay no-dijo Kaoru

-ay si-dijo Calipso

-Hola nos extrañaron?-preguntaron 2 voces

-Argh hola Anelim, hola Rich-

-hola!-

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto Momoko

-nosotros somo Anelim y Rich, mejor conocidos como la pareja e Cupidos!, los dioses del amor-

-los dioses del amor! Wow-dijo Brick

-bien listos?-preguntaron los cupidos a los azabaches

-Ay no Cupido, no de nuevo!-dijo el chico

-Cupido no por favor no!-dijo la chica

-somos sus amigos!-dijeron ambos

-ay no sean maricones!, ni duele-se quejaron la pareja de cupidos

-como tu no recibes el maldito flechazo!-dijeron los ojiverdes

-bue, si ustedes si se enamoraran no habrían recibido 50000 flechazos, solo habrían recibido 1 o 2, que ustedes sean unas rocas, sin sentimientos ni corazón no es nuestra culpa!-

-Malditos!-dijeron los dijeron antes de darles la espalda

-aguarden, ustedes 2 son unas rocas sin sentimientos ni corazón-

Ambos ojiverdes se dieron la vuelta a mirarlos y preguntaron-si ¿y que?-

Los cupidos solo les arrojaron una flecha que se les clavo justo en el corazón

-que la flecha no se clava en el trasero?-

-si pero ellos nos lo prohibieron entonces la clavamos en el corazón-

-au eso dolio!-se quejaron los ojiverdes

-no se quejen maricones!-

-no somos maricones!, puedes creer a este/a tipo/a-dijeron los dos ojiverdes volteándose a verse, en seguida se desmayaron.

* * *

**Continuara si muy mala los dejo con la intriga de que les paso, y empiezo nuevas historias y no termino las otras, ya las voy a continuar es solo que no se que poner, estoy trabajando en los siguientes capítulos pero de todas formas estos son cosas casuales que se me ocurren**

**Plis reviews, favoritos, follow algo? Porfis :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Posiblemente se me olvido mencionar que Vivian en la época de los piratas pero tenían cosas modernas, como celulares y esas cosas.**

**Chicas y Chicos: 15  
No tienen súper poderes  
Los chicos no son hermanos**

* * *

-no somos maricones!, puedes creer a este/a tipo/a-dijeron los dos ojiverdes volteándose a verse, en seguida se desmayaron.

-¿Qué les paso?-pregunto la pelirroja

-Oh, ahora explicaremos, pero antes, necesito que me digan quienes son de las tripulaciones de Butch y de Kaoru, y me digan nombres por favor-

-Yo soy Momoko, soy de la tripulación de Kaoru-

-Me llamo Miyako, también pertenezco a la tripulación de Kaoru-

-Yo soy Robin, y soy de la tripulación de Kaoru también-

-Me llamo Brick, soy de la tripulación de Butch-

-Yo soy Boomer, también soy de la tripulación de Butch-

-Mi nombre es Mitch, pertenezco a la tripulación de Butch-

-Bien, yo soy Rich y junto a Anelim somos los cupidos personales de esos dos que están en el suelo-Anelim es una chica no muy alta, tiene un arco y flechas, un vestido blanco, cabello dorado y ojos color miel, Rich tiene cabello color miel, ojos dorados y un traje blanco, no es muy alto, también tiene un arco y flechas

-bien, ya que nos presentamos, ¿pueden decirnos que les pasó al capitán y a la capitana?-

-bueno, pues hay dos opciones, Opción uno: los matamos, Opción dos: les mostramos quien es, fue y será su amor verdadero-dijo Anelim con corazones en sus ojos

-tranquilos, esperamos que sea la segunda opción-agrego Rich, al ver las caras de terror de las tripulaciones de los ojiverdes- veamos si están vivos-

Los cupidos tomaron las flechas que tenían los azabaches en sus manos-buena señal, no hay sangre en ninguna de las dos-

Anelim se acerco a Kaoru-Kaoru, Kaoru despierta, vamos despierta-dijo moviéndola a un lado y al otro suavemente

Rich se acerco a Butch-Butch despierta, Butch, vamos despierta-dijo moviéndolo a un lado y al otro levemente

-mmm… 5 minutos más, aléjate Anelim-dijo Kaoru, dándose media vuelta y dispuesta a seguir durmiendo en el suelo

-mmm…vete Rich, déjame dormir-dijo Butch, dándose media vuelta para seguir durmiendo allí donde estaba

-LEVÁNTENSE FLOJOS, MANSOS, VAGOS Y BUSQUEN ALGO UTIL QUE HACER! -gritaron los dos cupidos molestos

-Ay ya-dijeron ambos ojiverdes sentándose en el piso y mirando a los cupidos

-Butch me haces el favor de mirar hacia allá-dijo Rich señalando para el frente de Butch, donde estaba Kaoru

-Kaoru, podrías mirar hacia allá-dijo Anelim señalando hacia el frente de Kaoru, donde estaba Butch

-ah claro-dijeron los ojiverdes para mirar hacia lo indicado, ambos se encontraron con un par de ojos verdes, se quedaron mirando

Mientras el resto

-ay, lo logramos, porque nunca hicimos esto antes-

-porque no se nos había ocurrido Anelim-

-no importa, que lindo que es el amor!-dijo la chica con ojos de corazón

-ay, la capitana se enamoro-dijo Momoko con ojos de corazón

-que linda pareja harían-dijo Miyako con ojos de corazón y ya planeando la boda, los trajes, imaginando la familia que esos dos tendrían

-ay no se sacan los ojos de encima-

-y su alma gemela siempre estuvo ahí-

-ay Boomer que cursi que sonaste-

-vamos Mitch, vas a decirme que no es cierto?-

-dejen de pelear, parece que el capitán y la capitana se hubieran ido a las nubes-

-lo logramos o si aja lo logramos o si aja somos los mejores o si aja-se pusieron a cantar los cupidos

Rich se le acerca a Butch y levanta su mano, con el dedo índice estirado se acerca a la cara de Butch, cuando está a punto de tocarlo una mano lo detiene

-que te crees que haces?-dijo Butch volteando a verle

-creí que estabas hipnotizado-

-lo estaba, pero tengo buenos reflejos y reaccione-le dijo para luego dar un giro a su muñeca así lanzando a Rich al piso –nunca aprendes Rich-

Mientras eso ocurría…

Anelim, se acerco a Kaoru, acerco su mano a la cara de esta y cuando estaba a punto de tocarla una mano la detuvo

-que crees que estás haciendo?-dijo Kaoru volteando a verle

-pensé que estabas en trance-

-lo estaba, pero como tengo buenos reflejos, cuando estabas a punto de tocarme reaccione y te detuve-le hizo un giro a la mano de esta dejándola en el suelo-deberías tener más cuidado Anelim-

Ambos ojiverdes se levantaron, se sacudieron sus ropas

-Capitán, está bien?-dijo Mitch acercándosele a este

-Chicos, díganme Butch, y no usen formalidades, es aburrido y a mí no me agrada-

-Bien, Butch, estas bien?-volvió a decir Mitch

-Si, todo bien, creo-

Robin se le acerco a Kaoru-Capitana, se encuentra bien?-

-Aghh díganme Kaoru, no es tan difícil y no me traten de usted eso es aburrido-

-Bien, Kaoru, te encuentras bien?-

-Si, Robin, estoy bien, creo-

-ahora alguien podría decir que mierda nos paso?!-

-oh, pues acaban de ver a su alma gemela-dijo Anelim con ojitos de corazón

Los verdecitos se espesaron a reír a carcajadas tanto que quedaron en el suelo riéndose

-que es lo gracioso?-pregunto Anelim

-jajaja, ya nos han dicho eso como unas 300 o 400 veces y nunca fue verdad, paso de enamorarme gracias-

-jajaja estoy de acuerdo con ella, el amor no es algo que este en mi lista-

-ay vamos, el amor es algo que tiene que estar en la lista de todos, y todos en algún momento se enamoran, ustedes no lo podrán evitar!-dijo Rich y continuo-y ya encontramos a su alma gemela,!-

-claro y nosotros volamos-dijo Butch

-pues volaran, porque ya sabemos quién es su alma gemela!-

-si lo que digan-dijeron ambos muy desinteresados

-a que ya se han quedado pirados del todo-dijo la ojiverdes

-estoy de acuerdo ya van pal manicomio-dijo el ojiverdes

-jajajajajajaaj-se rieron los azabaches

-nosotros iremos al manicomio y ustedes se irán dos metros bajo tierra si es que llegan!-dijeron los cupidos completamente furiosos

Los azabaches bajaron la mirada, y su sonrisa se desvaneció enseguida

-no no no no no queríamos que se sintieran mal!-dijo Anelim

-no, no importa, Momoko te dejo a cargo-

-enserio por favor!-dijo Rich

-es que tienen razón, Brick estas a cargo-

-y ustedes?-preguntaron los pelirrojos al unisomio

-solo quiero estar sola si-

-déjenme un rato solo por favor-

Dijeron los azabaches antes de irse hacia el mismo lugar

-no debimos haber dicho eso-dijo Rich arrepentido

-claro que no, se nota que les hizo sentir terribles, pobrecitos, tienen sentimientos saben!-grito Miyako furiosa

-lo sabemos-dijo el chico de nuevo

-pues deberían disculparse-dijo Boomer molesto

-pero ellos quieren estar solos-dijo Rich

-bueno, déjenlos un rato y luego vayan y se disculpan-

-de acuerdo-volvió a contestar el chico

Con los azabaches

-agh nuestra vida apesta!-dijo Butch bebiendo otro sorbo de una botella de ron que tenía en su mano derecha

-lose, tenemos miles de años juntando dinero para salir de la maldita maldición, y llevamos menos de la mitad, y no nos queda mucho tiempo argh! Esto es horrible-dijo Kaoru y bebió un sorbo de una botella de ron que tenía en su mano izquierda

-lo peor es que todo lo que dice la gente de que con suerte y rompemos la maldición y que si no desapareceremos como si nunca hubiéramos existido es cierto Argh odio esto-dijo el chico bebiendo otro sorbo de su botella

-yo también lo odio-dijo esta bebiendo otro sorbo de su botella

Con el resto…

Dos horas después-chicos habría que ir a buscar a Butch y Kaoru, tienen que comer algo, y quizás ya no estén tan molestos y deprimidos-dijo Momoko

-si momo quizás tengas razón-

-ve tu y Boomer por favor-dijo Brick (son amables entre ellos con otra gente son groseros y molestos)

-si nosotros vamos socio-

Los rubios comenzaron a buscar a los 15 minutos después

-Momoko, no podemos traerlos-dijo Miyako

-por que? No los encontraron?-

-si si los encontramos, pero, estaban los dos sentados en el suelo con una botella de ron en sus manos y tenían muchas botellas vacías allí con ellos-

-yo conté al menos unas 6 todas vacías-

-tantas no habrás contado mal Boomer?-

-no, Brick, eran seis o más estoy seguro de que eran mas-

-bien, Mitch, Robin, Anelim, necesitamos su ayuda, para traer a los chicos, Miyako Boomer guíenos donde están-dijo el pelirrojo

-de acuerdo-respondieron los mencionados

Caminaron hasta estribor

-Butch Kaoru-llamo Momoko seria al ver la cantidad de botellas que allí había la gran mayoría vacías

-que quieren?-dijeron los dos a la vez para luego dar otro trago cada uno a su botella de ron sin siquiera darse vuelta a verlos

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan bebiendo?-pregunto Brick serio

-un rato-contesto Kaoru para luego dar otro trago a su botella de ron viendo a sus compañeros al igual que Butch

-¿Cuántas botella bebieron?-pregunto la ojirosa

-vamos por la decima cada uno-contesto el chico

-y porque no están borrachos?-pregunto Mitch

-hace mucho tiempo que tomamos, no nos emborrachamos tan fácil-dijo la ojiverdes para seguir dándole tragos a su botella de ron al igual que su compañero

-emm nosotros queríamos pedirles disculpas, no no era nuestra intención hacerlos sentir mal-dijo Rich

-ni ni siquiera medimos lo que decíamos nos dejamos llevar perdonenos- pidio Anelim

-si no hay problema dijeron los azabaches para luego dar otro largo trago a sus respectivas botellas

-alguna vez han bebido?-pregunto la ojiverdes

-pues en realidad no-dijo Miyako

-ni yo-dijo la ojirosas

-yo tampoco-dijo el ojirojos

-si Brick no bebió jamás yo menos no creen?-dijo el rubio

-yo tampoco-dijo Mitch

-ni una gota-comento robin

-Pues, no se pierden de mucho, si te emborrachas al principio esta bueno, pero después vomitas, al otro día te levantas con resaca y un dolor de cabeza infernal sin mencionar que no recuerdas nada de lo que paso cuando estabas borracho-dijo Butch y Kaoru asintió

-y si luego causa resaca y eso, por qué ustedes beben?-pregunto Miyako

-porque bebemos hace tiempo, entonces casi nunca nos emborrachamos-contesto Kaoru

-desde que edad beben?-pregunto el ojiazul

-desde los 16-respndio el ojiverdes

-desde los 16 reales o los mil tanto?-pregunto Mitch

-no desde los 16 de verdad-dijo Kaoru

-en serio?-pregunto robin

-si, pregúntenle a ellos-dijo Butch señalando a los cupidos

-si ellos toman desde sus 16 años, pero nunca nos dijeron porque, toman tanto-contesto Rich y enseguida todos clavaron la mirada en los ojiverdes

-no lo entenderían-aseguro la ojiverdes

-porque dicen eso, quizás si nos lo contaran si entenderíamos!-aseguro Anelim

-no lo entenderían, aunque se lo relatáramos miles de veces, no lograrían ponerse en nuestro lugar-dijo el ojiverdes

-haber, expliquen-exigieron los cupidos

-bien, siéntense-

todos obedecieron a los azabaches y les indicaron que ´prosiguieran

-bien, que harían si un día como cualquier otro, se están llendo a una reunión con sus amigos, ya cumplieron sus 16 años, y sus padres les dicen, que están bajo una maldición, ustedes les piden explicaciones, ellos relatan la historia completa, ustedes solo se van, molestos, a encontrarse con sus amigos-comenzó a relatar la azabache

-luego, llegan con sus amigos, les cuentan lo sucedido antes de salir de sus casas, y ustedes esperan que ellos los ayuden, los comprendan, pero unos les gritan que los odian, que no quieren que se les vuelvan a acercar, que se vayan ya de allí, reacción normal al miedo, otros tratan de atraparlos para venderlos por mucho dinero, otros simplemente quieren matarlos, ustedes huyen, corren, se esconden, son sus amigos no les quieren hacer daño-continuo el ojiverdes

-aunque ahora ellos no los quieren, ustedes aun les tienen aprecio, no les harían daño jamás, luego de haber escapado, solo se regresan a la casa que compartían, ya que vivíamos en un barco, llegan sus padres les preguntan los sucedido, ustedes frustrados y furiosos, les gritan, todo es su culpa, se van llegan a la bodega allí hay muchos vinos, cervezas, licores, whiskys y ron cualquier tipo de alcohol que se les ocurra-

-ustedes destapan uno cualquiera toman dos vasos y comienzan a beber, recuerdan sus buenos momentos, y cuando quieres acordar ya bebieron toda la botella, abren otra, y otra, otra mas, se emborrachan, pero no importa-

-nos sientes, pena, dolor, no estas triste, no lo recuerdas, ya nada importa tu solo sigues tu vida, y que el resto se maten entre ellos mientras estemos nosotros bien, hicimos una alianza, protegernos siempre…-

-para siempre y mutuamente, ya que estamos malditos juntos, estaríamos juntos hasta el final de nuestros días,-

-fin-declararon los dos ojiverdes para seguir bebiendo de sus botellas nuevas botellas de ron, ya que durante la charla ya habían agarrado otra abierto, y comenzado a beber de nuevo

-wow ustedes si que han sufrido mucho-

-agh-suspiraron los verdes-bienvenidos a mi vida-dijeron a coro

* * *

**No me odien, se que debería terminar mis historias anteriores antes de empezar otra pero son cosas que se me vienen a la cabeza y puedo evitar subirlas**


End file.
